


Crash Through the Surface, Where They Can't Hurt Us

by HazzaBearStyles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Niall and Harry write a song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearStyles/pseuds/HazzaBearStyles
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a Narry where they collaborate on a song together and they end up touring together.





	Crash Through the Surface, Where They Can't Hurt Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one was so so cute to write! I loved it! I hope you love it as much as I do! Short and sweet.
> 
> Disclaimer: The song in this fic is ‘Shallow’ from ‘A Star Is Born’ by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper. I don’t own the song at all. I just thought it was a super good fit for these two.
> 
> Warning(s): Extreme, tooth-rotting fluff!

Harry threw back his head and laughed at Niall’s antics. “What on earth are you doing?” He questioned staring at him lovingly.

Niall stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and sat down. “I’m being awesome, that’s what I’m doing.”

Harry just chuckled and kissed Niall’s cheek. “Whatever you say, babe. Come on now. We should work on this song.”

Niall blushed at Harry’s kiss and pulled him back real quick to kiss him deeply. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry blushed at that. After all this time, he still couldn’t believe that Niall was his and he was Niall’s. It was a dream come true. “I love you too, Ni.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and working on their new song together.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

N: Tell me somethin’, boy. Are you happy in this modern world? Or do you need more? Is there somethin’ else you’re searchin’ for?

H: Tell me something, boy. Aren’t you tired tryin’ to fill that void, or do you need more? Ain’t it hard keepin’ it so hardcore?

H: “I’m off the deep end, watch as I dive in. I’ll never meet the ground.”

N: “Crash through the surface where they can’t hurt us, we’re far from the shallow now.”

Niall smiled at his boyfriend as he poured his heart into the lyrics and the song. This one promised to be a hit. And what was better is that he got to sing with the love of his life!

Harry sat back and sighed happily. “I think we’ve got it, Ni! I think this is our song.” He laid his head on Niall’s shoulder.

“I agree, love,” Niall said as he wrapped an arm around Harry. “I think I would even say that we have a hit on our hands.”

“I couldn’t agree with you two more!”

Niall and Harry turned to look at the newcomer and saw Jeff standing there smiling at the two.

“Hey, Jeff.” Harry waved at his manager as he snuggled further into Niall’s side.

“Hello, boys.” Jeff sat down in the chair across from the couch. “I hope you two are ready to start recording because they want this done before you two leave on tour together.”

Harry and Niall looked at each other and nodded excitedly.

“We’re ready,” Niall said. “Let’s do this.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

“Alright, everyone!” Niall shouted as Harry finished singing ‘Sign of the Times’. “It’s time for our finale! Are you all ready to hear our new song?”

The crowd went insane. Niall laughed at that. He shared a look with Harry who was also chuckling. Harry kissed Niall’s cheek and went to get into position for their last song of the night.

“This is a song that Nialler and I wrote together and it’s called ‘Shallow’,” Harry said as he adjusted his mic. “I hope you love it as much as we do.”

Looking over at Niall, he saw that the Irish man was ready with his guitar. Harry smiled and nodded at him.

N: ‘Tell me somethin’, boy. Are you happy in this modern world? Or do you need more? Is there somethin’ else you’re searchin’ for?’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I know this is a way shorter one than normal but I hope you still like it! I loved writing this one! As always, send me prompts in the comments or at hazza-bearstyles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
